


Almost Transparent Blue

by CygnusTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MerMay, Mermaid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Not Beta Read, Sea Monster Yoon Jeonghan, So much angst, first chapters will be general rating but in the future this will be complete self indulgement, it's mermay anyways, like hundred years old, mermaids live longer so they're pretty old, only the brave (horny) will enter once this turns explicit, so that's a warning i guess, there are tentacles here, this is merely self-indulgement, we don't beta our texts we publish our crap writing like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: Jihoon had heard something about a sea monster he should be careful of when traveling to the darkest waters. But he never met any monster, only Jeonghan. He couldn't be a monster when he was so nice.First entry for MerMay which probably will be finished after MerMay :))





	Almost Transparent Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my jeonghoon bullshit even if I haven't updated my jihan and junhan fanfics, I am so sorry, but I needed to write this since last year.  
> So like a year ago I tweeted about a jeonghoon au where jihoon's a merman and jeonghan the rumored sea monster, except he isn't actually a monster, just a different kind of "merman", you know, like tentacles instead of fish tail. And some liked it, but then I abandoned it, and technically also "abandoned" the fandom (not really, just got tired of it but still listen to svt music).  
> But since it's mermay and college is being a bitch, and I'm this close to mcfreaking losing it, I said "why not continue this au but actually write a fanfic?" and alas this came to be.

Deep on the darkest of the ocean a soft voice could be heard singing. There didn’t seem to be anyone at first sight, nothing but darkness. Among the cold waters it sounded so lonely, as if longing for someone. The black water covered any sign of life there, that if there was no singing it would appear to lack any living beings.

A merman passing nearby caught sign of the soft voice, and full of curiosity tried to go closer, catching sight of a pair of brilliant purple lights. When he tried to swim over, the voice suddenly stopped, and that pair of shining orbs disappeared into the darkness. He wanted to go deeper and search for the owner of that singing, but another pair of voices held him back, calling for him. Although hesitantly, he gave one last glance to the dark waters and the caves, before going back to the others waiting for him.

Hidden in the dark, a pair of purple glowing eyes followed the figure of that merman swimming away. Narrowing his eyes, he then went deeper into the darkness, away from the blinding light.

The merman kept glancing back even though he could no longer see any signs of life there, and curiosity began to invade him. He looked at his two friends and realized they seemed to be in a hurry. He didn’t understand. Since they found him swimming towards the deep they had quickly called up to him, as if to keep him away from there. Yet the sound of that soft voice kept resonating in his ears, he wanted to know more about him. Without telling his friends, he had already planned on going back the next day.

“Did you never hear about it?” One of his friends suddenly asked, frowning.

“What.”

“In the darkest waters there lives a sea monster. It feeds off flesh and merfolk have lost their lives to it. It deceives and tricks merfolk into unfair deals, and then slaves their souls,” the other merman repeated the words from the Elders.

“Oh, then the one living down there…” he glanced back, uncertain. He didn’t believe those words, but the others wouldn’t let him say otherwise.

“It’s better if you stay far away from there, it’s not safe for us.”

“Mmh.”

After getting back to his home, the merman started to think on a way to look for that “sea monster” without getting discovered by the others.

* * *

 

Schools of fish passed him by, he swam through the rocks at the edge of the city, looked around and once he found no one he knew, he immediately swam away.

He could still remember the way they took from the previous day, passing through corals, plants and schools of fishes, until bit by bit they began to decrease. The once colorful sea life had begun to disappear, turning into nothing but sand and then only caves that gave way to deeper and darker places.

The merman took a look around, searching for any sign of the one he had heard the day before, but found nothing. Hesitantly, he glanced back in case anyone had followed him, and then swam down towards the cave he had seen the other disappear.

From another cave, a pair purple eyes followed the figure of the merman that had just appeared. He wondered what would a merman be doing in such place, remembering faintly the one that had come the previous day. Once he saw the merman swimming towards the cave on the other side, his eyes opened wide in surprise, starting to question if merforlk nowadays had turned so stupidly daring. Hesitating for a while, he ended up following the merman from another path. It would be bad if a merman went missing in his territory, that would only bring more merfolk here and it would must definitely end badly.

Moving through the paths between caves, it didn’t take him long to reach where the other merman was. Also, such a bright sapphire tail, with golden specks on some scales, there was no way to miss it even in between all this darkness. Wary of the merman, he followed him with the eyes at first, before finally moving closer.

Suddenly the once dark cave shone with brightness, startling the merman. From above him white transparent stalactites shone brightly, allowing him to distinguish the place he was currently in. With eyes wide open he took in the scene before him. From the black rock walls different types of plants had grown in, all of them glowing under the stalactites light, giving the once gloomy cave a new kind of lively feeling. It wasn’t like the place he lived in, or others areas he had visited, this one possessed its own beauty.

Just as the merman had been mesmerized by his surroundings, a chill on his back indicated him he wasn’t alone and quickly turned around. And he quickly realized that the beauty of this cave wasn’t in the plants, stones and stalactites, but on the one floating in front of him. Shining silver locks created an almost divine halo around a handsome face, those pair of bright purple eyes staring straight at him, and the violet scales scattered around his upper body. He had never seen someone as beautiful as him.

Suddenly his gaze stopped, and a quiet gasp came out his mouth. There was no fish tail, not like the one of a merman. Instead dozens of black and purple tentacles formed his lower body, almost like an octopus.

“In the darkest waters there lives a sea monster.”

The words from the Elders came to his mind. But no matter how hard he look at the one in front of him, the word monster just couldn’t make sense to him. Maybe he didn’t have a tail like the other merfolk, but he definitely wasn’t a monster, or at least at first sight didn’t seem to. Who knows if he lured his preys with beauty, only to end up eating them.

Wild thoughts began to fly on the merman’s head, but didn’t dare to say anything. Instead he kept his eyes focused on the “sea monster” in front of him.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

The voice was oddly soft, reminding him to the singing he had heard the previous day. And so couldn’t help but ask back.

“Were you the one singing yesterday?”

For a moment the “sea monster” appeared startled by the question, but quickly hid it, yet the pinkish on his cheeks didn’t completely disappeared. Instead completely dodging the question with a cough.

“Merfolk shouldn’t be here.”

His eyes traveled from the sapphire tail to the blueish scales scattered around his upper body, and the pair of sharp eyes barely hidden under black bangs, stopping his gaze for a moment in them. They were clear like light, and almost seemed to hide dozens of secrets. Although at first surprised, there wasn’t any fear in them, instead curiosity and something else he couldn’t quite decipher. This was the first time he had seen a merman that hadn’t been afraid of him. If it had been any other, they would’ve long swam away in fear, yelling at him to stay away and not eat them, calling him monster.

“Are you the sea monster?” The merman suddenly asked, tilting his head with narrowed eyes.

Long accustomed to that name, he closed his eyes and shrugged, nonchalant, “If that’s what they call me, then I guess so, yes.”

He continued to wait for the merman to swim away in fright. They always do.

“Are you a monster?”

The “sea monster” was just about to nod, but stopped midway on his answer, his eyes suddenly opening. That was a new question he didn’t know how to answer. Was he a monster? According to every merfolk he had encountered, yes, that’s what they called him. But he never really knew if he was really a monster. His parents never called him that, even to their last breathe they never once used the word “monster” on him. He remembered his mother specially hating it, and his father’s anger whenever he heard it mentioned.

“…”

“Are you gonna eat me? Enslave my soul?”

“No! Why would I?!”

The merman pff-ed, finding the way the other answered quite cute, as if he had been offended by those kinds of questions.

“Then I don’t think you’re a monster,” the merman snickered. They kept saying there was a sea monster living here, vicious and evil, but all he saw was someone cute. If it really had been the sea monster they kept talking about, then he would have long been eaten by it.

“Why are you here? Merfolk shouldn’t be here.” He repeated his previous words.

“Were you the one singing yesterday?” Once again the merman asked the same question, this time with more determination.

“Will you leave if I answer your question?” The other stared at the merman helplessly, weirdly finding him adorable.

“That depends on how you answer it.”

“Why are you so intent on knowing, it’s not like I was singing as good as you merfolk,” the “sea monster” finally answered, then turned around as if ready to leave. “If you don’t wanna get lost in these caves, then follow me.”

At first stunned for receiving an answer, and then by realizing that the one in front of him not only was so handsome, but could also sing so good, the merman took a bit before finally following the other, leaving the mesmerizing sight of that cave behind.

After some turns, they finally saw an exit from these caves, and didn’t take long until they got back to the place the merman had come through.

“There, you can go. Don’t come back, merfolk shouldn’t be here.”

The merman frowned hearing those words again. If the so called “sea monster” wasn’t going to do any of those rumored evil actions, then it didn’t make sense for him to stay away. Besides, he was really curious about this octopus-like merman.

“What if I wanna come back to hear you sing?”

“If it’s only that then it’s not worth it, besides my voice isn’t as good as merfolk’s.”

“That’s not true, yours is really nice to listen to,” before the other could say anything, the merman continued, “And what if I also wanna know more about you?”

“Why?”

Suddenly he became very wary of this merman. Nobody ever spoke so many words to him in these years. He didn’t know why he wasn’t worried of this merman staying here, but rather of him leaving.

“I don’t think the rumors are true,” the merman shrugged. “Rumors are stupid, I wanna know about you. For example, what’s your name?”

“…”

“You haven’t told me your name either, and I asked you first after you suddenly invaded my territory. Why should I tell you mine?” There was a playful smirk on his face, his gaze on the merman full of interest.

“Jihoon, now tell me yours,” the merman didn’t seem to care about it, almost looking at the other provocative.

“Jeonghan.”

“If I come back tomorrow, will I get a chance of finding you here?” Jihoon asked expecting, his eyes unwavering.

“As long as it keeps you from getting lost in the caves, yes,” Jeonghan nodded, smiling nonchalantly. “Today was an exception, but usually I’d be too lazy to rescue any lost merfolk.”

Surprised by the affirmative answer from Jeonghan. Jihoon suddenly felt an intense happiness forming inside him. Jeonghan wasn’t a monster, those Elders were wrong, and the rumors were pure rubbish. Pleased by the answer, Jihoon took off the necklace from his neck and handed it to Jeonghan.

He signaled the other to give him his hand, and although at first Jeonghan only stared confused, he still did as told and extended his hand. Carefully, Jihoon grabbed his hand and turned it so the palmed was facing upwards, then with the most attentive care he put the blue stone necklace on it.

Jeonghan looked up at him with wide eyes, not daring to close is hand in fear of breaking such delicate seeming piece of jewelry.

He couldn’t help but think on the contrast between their hands, Jihoon’s were like the other merfolk, with scales between his slender fingers, while his… from below his elbow they just became black and lacked the usual scales, but did have sharp long nails, sharper than the merfolk’s shorter ones. He didn’t like seeing the more than clear difference between them, yet he didn’t even take back his hand, instead remaining still and staring at Jihoon. The merman didn’t seem bothered by his hands.

“Keep it, so that you can be sure I’ll definitely come back tomorrow,” Jihoon explained, his eyes closing as he smiled, making him look so bright and beautiful.

“Why are you doing this?”

Jeonghan couldn’t help but ask. He had never met any merfolk like Jihoon, so willing to talk to him, and even wanting to come back to visit him. It scared him. It almost felt like a dream, too good to be true. He didn’t want to get high hopes, in fear of getting disappointed once this merman leaves. There was no way Jihoon would stay, he would get tired, or maybe end up convinced by the other merfolk’s comments.

“I told you, I wanna get to know you. I don’t believe those stupid rumors. You’re not a monster,” Jihoon answered simply, as matter of fact. The confidence oozing from him hitting Jeonghan straight in the face.

He had never heard something like that, specially spoken with such confidence. After living in the cold darkness alone for so many years, for the first time in a long while something deep inside of Jeonghan moved.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehehehehe  
> If I don't write angst then I'm not really writing, so here, have this!  
> Don't worry, it'll get better, they'll get better.  
> Just as a heads up, this will have lots of time skips after this chapter because I can't be bothered to write that detailed.  
> I will take a while to update (probs not long if I keep this energy up) since as I said, I'm not really "in fandom", and have been more focused on other stuff like comics and danmei cnovels (mxtx, meatbun, priest, huaishang), like my twitter is filled with danmei and me crying over them.  
> To those who know about my junhan fic "Seven Days" I'm working on it, I swear, I really wanna update it. I've been busy with work and college, also writing a Very Long sheith fanfic and another mermay project but yoonseok. Shit's been going on.
> 
> Hope you liked it, enjoyed it, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe/bookmark
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus) ▪ [main tumblr](https://cygnustrash.tumblr.com) ▪ [kpop tumblr](https://wnshuhxn.tumblr.com)


End file.
